1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power receiving device receiving wirelessly transmitted power, and an apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power transfer technology has been widely applied to the chargers of various communications apparatuses including smartphones and several types of home appliances, and may also be applied to an electric vehicle in the future. As described above, wireless power transfer technology is utilized in a wide range of fields. Various attempts to increase charging efficiency, extend a lifespan of a device, and improve the performance of a circuit have been conducted in the wireless power transfer field.